Power Boy's Challenges
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: Follow Power Boy as he fights his way through anyone in his path to prove to both himself and everyone else that he is indeed the strongest guy in the world. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1 The Beginning Of The Beast

Power Boy: The First Challenge

"I can not be beaten. I'm the strongest guy around." - Power Boy

It was a stormy day above San Francisco as lightning and thunder covered the sky and heavy rain was falling from the sky. Superboy, Wonder Girl, Robin, Raven, Kid Flash all stood together before a large man with a yellow complexion and a purple bodysuit laying face down on the ground covered in purple colored blood, if he was standing he would be about 8'0". On the other side of the man stood Power Boy looking down at the giant man, the rain pulled his long black hair over his face. The rest of the heroes glared at him all looking like they were about to explode with anger. Superboy then screamed out to Power Boy as the thunder in the sky crashed.

(Superboy) How dare you Power Boy! Mongul didn't deserve this!

Power Boy was silent and all that could be heard was the rain covering the streets, then he spoke out.

(Power Boy) I'm sorry, I knew it was wrong when I was doing it, but at the time I didn't want to stop. He just sounded so cocky. He just knew that he was stronger than me. So, I showed him, he wasn't one bit stronger than me.

(Superboy) True strength is knowing when to hold back! You didn't kill him because you needed to, you just plain wanted to, your just a killer!

Power Boy looked up to Superboy. All of the heroes were completely drenched from being in the heavy rain.

(Power Boy) You think you have true strength Superboy? You think you are stronger than me?

Superboy paused for a moment, then continued.

(Superboy) That's not what this is about, I'm not about to pick a fight with you right here Power Boy. You have crossed the line one too many times, I think you should leave the Titans, and don't think about ever trying to come back.

Power Boy and Superboy locked eyes, both staring intensely. Power Boy then pulled his yellow communicator out of his pocket and dropped it to the ground. In seconds it was covered in rain, Power Boy then held his foot over it and smashed it to pieces under it. Power Boy then slowly turned and began to walk away from the rest of the Titans, until he was completely out of sight.

(Power Boy) One day, we will see exactly who is the stronger one...

-One Year Later.

Power Boy sat in an old rundown apartment in the east slums of Midway City. At the time, Power Boy was going by the name Scott Williams, but he changed his name often, for he wasn't given a real one being born on Apocalypse. He wore a white tank top, a pair of tight boot cut blue jeans and had slight beard stubble. Scott leaned back in his computer chair and stretched out his leg, then rested his foot on the computer desk in front of him before letting out a sigh. Scott's eyes landed on a spiderweb in the corner of his ceiling covered in dust, then he gazed around the rest of his trashy apartment.

(Scott) I seriously need to start taking up more offers and not just the ones that seem challenging, I really need the cash. I'm sick of living like this.

Scott then leaned forward and slid his foot off the desk and it landed flat on the floor with a thump, he then focused on the computer screen in front of him. At the top of the screen it said in bold red lettering "Hunters Welcome" then below it listed several names and profile pictures of all sorts of people both in colored costumes and others in civilian clothes. Scott scrolled down the page until his sight set on a picture of man wearing a red mask that was open at the top exposing the man's strawberry blonde hair. Next to the picture said the name Brion Markov, and next to that in parenthesis said the name "Geo-Force".

Scott proceed to drag his cursor over the name, then clicked on it. On the next page there was a full body picture of the man, on the rest of his body he wore a red and orange jumpsuit. After the picture there were more stats about the man reading:

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Abilities:

Gravity Manipulation level 6

Geokinesis level 10

Pyrokinesis level 5

Flight level 7

Regeneration level 7

Strength Class level N/A

Durability level N/A

Last seen in Midway City

Payout 3000$ Alive

Contact (787) 855- 4360

The page then ended. Scott smiled.

(Scott) Well this one does sound interesting, and the payout is pretty good. I think I can handle it no problem, and since this one is right in town if I start looking for him now I can probably get back before I miss my show.

Scott jumped up and out of his seat and walked into his room before stripping off his clothes and throwing then on his bed, then sliding into his black outfit with white lining, with a circular shape cutout on the chest. Scott pulled his white gloves on before taking off out his window and into the brilliant blue sky with a bright smile on his face. The next bounty was on.


	2. Issue 2 Battle With GeoForce

As Power Boy flew through the sky he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Power Boy then dialed a phone number then held his phone up to his ear as he turned his body and began to fly backwards.

(Power Boy) Hey Damien, I'm looking for a guy named Brion Markov this time, goes by Geo-Force. You know him?

Power Boy paused as Damien responded.

(Power Boy) Alright great, let me you know if you find him.

Power Boy confidently closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket before turning and flying straight again. Power Boy waited anxiously as he continued to fly across the city until his phone finally vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and smiled as he read a text from Damien. It it said "Under the Bi-State Tunnel. You have about five minutes." Power Boy then took a hard left and began to fly at a blinding speed. The buildings under him whizzed by almost too fast to see as the wind pushed his long dark hair back out of his face. Power Boy knew he would have to hurry, the Bi-State Tunnel was all the way across town. Power Boy continued at a great speed until the tunnel was finally in view, then slowed and floated down over the mouth of the tunnel. Power Boy planted his feet on the top of the tunnel and held his hand over his eyes to block the bright sun. Power Boy then scanned the area for a moment as cars flew by under him through the tunnel.

(Power Boy) Alright rockhead, where are you?

Suddenly a man that looked similar to Superman flew by overhead, following him flew dark skinned man covered in lightning then some kind of aircraft. Power Boy let out a short laugh

(Power Boy) Some kind of second rate Titans?

Power Boy continued to scan the area then soon after Geo-Force could be seen flying overhead, he then slowed and began to lower to the ground a short distance away from the tunnel. Geo-Force seemed to be holding a handful of flowers. Power Boy watched as Geo-Force made his way down a grassy pathway surrounded by pine trees. Power Boy followed Geo-Force as he entered an old graveyard that was surprisingly clean looking, and was completely surrounded by large Pine Trees. Geo-Force stopped at a set of four graves. The sun broke through the thick trees in small patches around the headstones. The first headstone said the name "Viktor Markov, Beloved Father and Husband."

Power Boy's heart sank, he realized that must be his family. Geo-Force began placing flowers on each of the graves as Power Boy turned and made his way behind a tree that was out of sight, then sat down under it. Power Boy sat under the tree for some time, occasionally looking back to check what Geo-Force was doing, then quickly looking away. This continued until Geo-Force began to rise from the ground. Power Boy heard Geo-Force softly speak.

(Geo-Force) Goodbye.

Power Boy then quickly flew into view of Geo-Force.

(Power Boy) Hey Brion, you are Brion Markov right?

Geo-Force hesitated before speaking

(Geo-Force) No, they call me Geo-Force.

Power Boy scoffed.

(Power Boy) Oh yeah that's right. Sorry man, I meant to say "Geo-Force."

(Geo-Force) Well, if its Geo-Force your looking for then you've got the right guy.

Power Boy smiled and crossed his arms then began to float into the air.

(Power Boy) Don't sound so enthusiastic about it. I'm here to take you in.

(Geo-Force) What? For what reason?

(Power Boy) Don't know, its not my job to know, all I know is that your my target, and if I get you I get paid.

Geo-Force had a more serious face, and readied himself.

(Geo-Force) Well, if you insist on taking me in, don't think I will be going without a fight.

(Power Boy) That's no problem at all.

Geo-Force held out his hands and they began to glow with a yellow aura, then the ground suddenly began to shake and two large boulders arose from the ground beside him. Geo-Force flung his hands forward and the two boulders went flying at Power Boy, who smiled as he smashed the first boulder in front of him with one hand, then the second boulder with the other. As Power Boy smashed the second boulder Geo-Force had already launched another attack, lava burst out of Geo-Force's hands at Power Boy, who crossed his arms in front of him to block the lava. Geo-Force's attack collided directly into Power Boy's arms and in seconds he was coated in lava, pushing him straight to the ground. Power Boy then rolled to the side away from the lava stream and flew straight at Geo-Force and slammed his fist into his face, sending him up to the sky. Power Boy then proceeded to fly up after Geo-Force, but for whatever reason he couldn't fly nearly as fast as he normally could. Power Boy looked up to Geo-Force who was floating overhead, and his hand was glowing bright yellow. Suddenly, Power Boy hauled, he couldn't fly upward, it felt like he was being pulled to the ground.

Suddenly it hit him. Geo-Force was using his gravity manipulation, and he was good with it. Power Boy squinted.

(Power Boy) Gravity Manipulation level six my ass.

Power Boy held his fists out in front of him and began to slowly move upward. Geo-Force seemed as if he was struggling to continue to use his power on someone as strong as Power Boy. Suddenly the yellow aura around Geo-Force's hand popped and phased away allowing Power Boy to fly at Geo-Force at full throttle. Power Boy grabbed Geo-Force by the shoulder and slammed his fist into Geo-Force's stomach. Power Boy then cocked his fist back again and uppercutted Geo-Force in the jaw causing his head to lash back. Geo-Force struggled to get free from Power Boy's grip but he didn't budge. Power Boy let out a cocky laugh.

(Power Boy) What just happened? The first time I hit you you felt like solid rock, now you feel like a ball of doe.

Power Boy then spun around and threw Geo-Force directly at the ground. Moments before Geo-Force hit the ground, he spun and landed straight on his feet. Power Boy raised an eyebrow then proceeded to continue his attack. Power Boy rocketed down from the sky directly at Geo-Force who promptly waited. Power Boy then threw another punch at Geo-Force, but he caught Power Boy's arm by the wrist. Power Boy's eyes widened as Geo-Force threw a punch at his face throwing him back into a tree. Power Boy quickly jumped up to his feet.

(Power Boy) There's the hard as rock Geo-Force again.

Geo-Force regained his battle stance and his entire body began to glow yellow.

(Geo-Force) You have only seen the beginning.


	3. Issue 3 Proper Tactics

Geo-Force pointed his fist at Power Boy and a spike shot up from the earth and smashed into Power Boy's jaw, propelling him into the air. Power Boy then quickly began to plummet back toward the earth at a great speed. The ground under Power Boy then split into two pieces, creating a large fissure. Power Boy tumbled down into it then the two edges suddenly closed in on him. Geo-Force then rose from the dirt and stood where he had closed in Power Boy with a smile.

(Geo-Force) The guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

Power Boy then burst out of the ground and smashed his fist into Geo-Force's face, throwing him back. Power Boy then flew up to him at superspeeds too fast to see, then threw him by his head into the ground. Geo-Force smiled as he sank back into the ground. Geo-Force turned out to be tougher than the hunters site said, but he was still confident, he knew he was strong enough to break through his gravity manipulation, and the could get past his heat blasts. All he really needed worry about was his high level of earth manipulation, that and find out exactly how strong this guy really was. Geo-Force then rose from the earth casually a few yards in front of Power Boy.

(Geo-Force) You got a lot of power kid, but you choose to abuse it. You could do a lot of good for the world if you wanted to.

Power Boy squinted his eyes.

(Power Boy) There's no point. There's too much evil in this world for any amount of "Good Guys" to make a difference. So the way I see it, why not have fun while while you can, you only live once.

(Geo-Force) What a negative way to look at the world. I pity you for whatever happened to you in your life to make you the way you are.

Power Boy then rocketed at Geo-Force and threw a punch at him. Geo-Force leaned out of the way of the attack then launched a punch back. Power Boy narrowly caught Geo-Force's fist with his hand, the sound of the collision echoed through the air as Power Boy slid back in his tracks. The muscles in Power Boy's arms pumped out as he tried to sustain Geo-Force's fist. Power Boy smiled.

(Power Boy) I'm stronger than you, I know that now.

Power Boy then pushed back on Geo-Force's fist and threw him back. Geo-Force landed a few feet away then quickly readied himself again. Power Boy took off flying at Geo-Force again and flung his knee into Geo-Force's stomach, causing him to lash forward. Power Boy then cupped his hands together over his head and slammed his fists into the back of Geo-Force's head, throwing him to the ground. Power Boy then flung his leg into Geo-Force's stomach throwing him into a tree. Geo-Force rolled down onto the ground looking barely conscious, and bleeding from his mouth. Power Boy took a breath.

(Power Boy) You done yet?

Geo-Force slowly looked up to Power Boy before sinking straight into the ground. Power Boy raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

(Power Boy) I guess not.

Geo-Force then arose from the ground once again, looking perfectly rejuvenated. Like he hadn't even been fighting. Geo-Force and Power Boy then took off at each other, and battled fiercely, showing vast amounts of strength and durability. But every time Power Boy got a good lead, Geo-Force would sink into the ground and regenerate. Then it hit him, when he attacked Geo-Force in the air, he was incredibly weak, and had no way to regenerate. Power Boy smiled smugly before attacking again. Geo-Force responded by dodging the first attack. Power Boy then launched another punch directly up into Geo-Force's jaw, sending him flying into the sky. Power Boy then raced after him, then threw up a kick, knocking him further into the air. Power Boy could feel that he was much softer than when he was connected to the earth. Power Boy watched as Geo-Force flew up into the sky, then slowly begin to fall down. Power Boy then flew up and slammed his fist into Geo-Force's face, sending him soaring through the sky. Power Boy then flew after Geo-Force and caught him by the neck. Geo-Force was completely unconscious, and barely breathing.

Power Boy then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed a number before holding it up to his ear.

(Power Boy) Damien, I got another one, pickup over Midway Cemetery.


End file.
